


Surprise

by waverlylovesnicole



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Family, Lesbian, Love, Other, Pregnancy, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna, aunt waverly, earp baby, little earp, pregnant wynonna, pregnonna, wynonna's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waverlylovesnicole/pseuds/waverlylovesnicole
Summary: Waverly throws a surprise baby shower for Wynonna.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The part about Nicole's gift is not an original idea. I got it from twitter!

With Wynonna's little one due soon, Waverly is desperate to do anything she can to help. For weeks she has pushed Wynonna to host a baby shower. Unfortunately Wynonna always responds with "Waverly, I don't need to have a party to tell my friends to buy baby stuff" or "Stop acting like this baby's life is going to be normal!" Wynonna's pregnancy has really brought out her pessimistic side. Now Waverly has taken matters into her own hands. She is going to throw Wynonna a surprise baby shower. 

"So what are we all doing here? and where is Wynonna?" Dolls asked looking around the Earp living room. "I have invited all of you lovely people to inform you that I am throwing a surprise baby shower for Wynonna." Waverly explained, smiling the whole time. A very awkward silence fell upon the gang. Jeremy, Doc , and Nicole were sitting on the couch looking at each other with concerned looks. Nicole spoke up, "Uh baby. Do you think that that's such a good idea? I mean.. is that what Wynonna wants or is it what you want?" Waverly looked at her and responded in a frustrated tone, "I know what Wynonna wants. She just doesn't want to turn this shitty situation into a positive one. She is stubborn like that." The gang sat around for a few seconds. "Well count me in! Just as long as any revenants or evil things stay far.. far way" Jeremy said nervously. Doc and Dolls were glaring at each other from across the room. "Of course I'll be there. Anything for Wynonna" Dolls said while keeping his eyes on Doc. Doc cleared his throat uncomfortably and tipped his hat at Dolls mockingly, "Same goes for me". Waverly smiled happily. "Nicole?" She asked. Nicole was staring at the ground. "Listen, your sister is just now starting to like me. Please don't let this ruin that." Nicole said seriously. "I wouldn't let that happen. I'll help you pick out gifts that Wynonna would like!" Waverly said with a huge smile. Nicole returned the gesture and said, "Of course I'll come." 

Before everyone left, Waverly gave each of them different ideas for gifts. She gave everyone little customized invitations she made by hand. "See you guys in a few days! And remember this is a surprise okay? Keep your mouths shut! You hear me Jeremy?" Waverly asked. "I can't help that I'm bad at keeping secrets!" He replied in defense. "Well consider this practice. Just keep your mouth closed." She instructed. He replied by "zipping" his mouth with his hand. "Good." Waverly said smiling. 

Waverly woke up the next day with a text from Nicole.  
N: Hey Waves. Want to grab lunch and then go gift shopping for little Earp today? You said you would help me!  
W: I thought you were working today babe?  
N: Nope I asked Nedley If I could work the morning, day, and night shift tomorrow instead of working today.  
W: Aw aren't you the sweetest..working OVERTIME to spend time with me AND buy stuff for Wynonna. You are a keeper.  
N: Anything for my baby. And Wynonna. And Wynonna's baby :) Pick you up at 1:00?  
W: Sounds good. See u soon ;)  
N: <3

Around 1:00 Nicole showed up at the homestead. Luckily, Wynonna was taking a nap so Waverly wouldn't have to make up some weird lie about where they were going. "Well don't you look nice" Nicole said as Waverly got in the passenger seat. "Oh stop. I literally am wearing what I usually wear."' Waverly said rolling her eyes playfully. Nicole just smiled in response. "Alrighty let's go eat! I'm so hungry!" Waverly exclaimed. Since Purgatory doesn't have a lot of options for food or many baby stores the two drove out to a bigger town and decided to spend the day there.

During the 45 minute drive the two discussed their feelings about Wynonna's pregnancy. "I'm just so worried. I love Wynonna but as we all know being responsible isn't one of her strengths. And how is she going to watch over a tiny human being AND kill demons at the same time. She's going to have a lot to deal with and she isn't very good at dealing with things. She loves to just runaway." Waverly rambled. Nicole looked over to Waverly who was staring straight ahead with a concerned look on her face. Nicole reached her right hand over and set it gently on Waverly's thigh. "Baby slow down. Are you forgetting that there are other people who would love to help out? Wynonna doesn't have to do this on her own. She has a whole group of people who will help raise this baby. Including you and me." Nicole said reassuringly. Waverly looked over at Nicole. "What do you know about raising a child?" Waverly questioned. "Well obviously I don't know much but I know love, protection, and support are essential. Especially love. And if we get to spend a lot of time with little Earp then you know that child will get a a lot love." Nicole said smiling. "Haha I guess you're right. As you are always." Waverly responded. A few moments passed by before Waverly asked nervously, "So Nicole. How good are you with babies? I mean do you like babies?" Nicole started laughing. "Parents would pay $14 an hour for babysitting where I grew up. I babysat tons of kids. And yes I love babies. That $14 an hour pay really helped me to look past the gross and irritating parts about babies." Waverly looked at her half shocked, half impressed with her mouth wide open. "Haha what?" Nicole asked. "Well I guess I never took you for a person who enjoys kids." Waverly said. "Well I do. And I already know you do. Seeing how excited you are for Wynonna, I can't even begin to imagine how excited you're going to be when we- I mean you have children." Waverly looked over to Nicole, "Did you just say WE? Nicole!" Waverly said laughing. Nicole started to blush. "Waverly you know it slipped. It's way too soon for that kind of talk. But I know you will be an amazing mother one day." Nicole said smoothly. Waverly just smiled and replied, "You will too. For now I'm just focusing on being a good aunt." Nicole nodded and looked at her and said "And that's exactly what you're going to be." 

Waverly and Nicole fianlly arrived to their destination. The two enjoyed a nice lunch and continued their conversation about little Earp. They soon finished and started shopping for baby stuff. Waverly kept thinking about Nicole taking care of her future niece/nephew and each time it made her fall harder for Nicole. Nicole kept thinking about how sweet and loving Waverly will be to this baby and each time it made her fall harder for Waverly. "You know I love you right?" Nicole asked as the pair looked through some baby clothes. Waverly looked up, "Of course I do. And I love you right back." The two shared a sweet but short kiss. A couple with two kids under the age of five looked at them and said "Enjoy the honeymoon phase while it lasts!" Waverly laughed and Nicole started to say "Oh we aren't even m-" but Waverly interrupted her "We'll try our best!" The couple just laughed. Waverly winked at Nicole. By the end of the day, they both got way too many things for Wynonna and the baby but they didn't mind. They were both so excited.

[Saturday.. baby shower time!]

"And so I said to that bitc-" Wynonna started to say as she and Waverly walked through their front door but was interrupted with "SURPRISE!" from the gang hanging out in the living room. Wynonna looked around slowly at the little decorations, party food, and the corner where everyone left their presents. Her eyes started to get watery. "Dammit you guys. You really didn't have to do this." Wynonna started crying and then started laughing, "Pregnancy is making me so damn weak." Everyone started lauhging. "Well what's everyone waiting for? Let's party!" Waverly cheered. "That word isn't the same without Booze." Wynonna muttered.

The gang played weird baby shower games Waverly made, ate, danced, and forced Wynonna to open the gifts. The tension between Doc and Dolls was only slightly awkward. But for the most part everyone enjoyed the party. Wynonna's favorite gift was from Nicole. It was a baby onesie that said 'Hey asshole watch your language. I'm a baby.' Wynonna looked at Nicole and squinted her eyes, "I really like you Nicole. It took a while but hey.. you're pretty cool." Nicole smiled and said "Well I'm glad you finally think so." Waverly looked at Nicole and smiled.

The party finally ended and everyone went home. Everyone except Nicole who stayed to help clean up a little bit. It's amazing the mess a few people can make. Wynonna was upstairs asleep yet again. But who can blame her. Growing a child and fighting demons is a lot of work. Nicole finished cleaning the living room and sat down on the couch. Waverly finished putting up some of the baby clothes upstairs. She walked downstairs and saw Nicole sitting on the couch. "Come here baby" Nicole smiled. Waverly walked towards her and sat on her lap and wrapped her arm around Nicole. Nicole leaned in close to Waverly's ear and whispered, "I can't wait to see Aunt Waverly in full action. You're going to be the best." Waverly smiled and started to kiss Nicole passionately. She stopped and looked into Nicole's eyes, "You really think that?" She asked sweetly. "I really think that." Nicole reassured. Nicole brought their lips together. "Oh dammit. Not again!" Wynonna said walking down the stairs. Nicole and Waverly busted out into laughter.


End file.
